Unforgettable
by Namikaze Ex-Black2
Summary: Sakura tahu, cinta itu buta. Tapi tidak seharusnya membuat orang bodoh menjadi lebih bodoh dari kebodohannya yang biasanya. Setidaknya itulah yang ia katakan pada Ino. Tapi segera dibalik oleh temannya itu sendiri bahwa selama ini bukan hanya Ino yang bodoh. Sakura juga bodoh. Bodoh sama dengan Ino. Bahkan ia masih mencintai cinta pertamanya yang bertahun-tahun tak ia jumpai.


**Unforgettable**

 _ **Unforgettable**_ __ _ **Namikaze Exblack**_

 _ **Naruto**_ __ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Genre**_ __ _ **Romance, Friendship**_

 _ **Warning : Out of Character, Another Universal**_

Sakura tahu, cinta itu buta. Tapi tidak seharusnya membuat orang bodoh menjadi lebih bodoh dari kebodohannya yang biasanya. Setidaknya itulah yang ia katakan pada Ino. Tapi segera dibalik oleh temannya itu sendiri bahwa selama ini bukan hanya Ino yang bodoh. Sakura juga bodoh. Bodoh sama dengan Ino. Bahkan ia masih mencintai cinta pertamanya yang bertahun-tahun tak ia jumpai wajahnya.

Hari ini sakura bertemu dengan Ino. Sahabat dekatnya sedari kecil. Ia banyak menceritakan hal – Ino maksudnya—yang ia alami akhir akhir ini. Sahabat Sakura yang satu itu memang tidak pernah beruntung bila menyangkut cinta. Entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya cinta gadis itu kandas dengan tragisnya. Tragis untuk Ino saja maksudnya.

"Kau sudah putus dengannya? Tiba tiba sekali," tanya Sakura heran pada sahabat pirangnya.

"Ya _forehead_. Ini sudah kedua kalinya aku putus dengannya," Ino terdengar sangat sedih saat mengatakannya. Ia hampir menangis kalau saja Sakura tak mengingatkannya bahwa kafe yang mereka datangi ini tempat umum dan ramai. "Setiap masa kontrak dengan pekerjaannku habis ia selalu begitu."

Sakura memutar bola mata bosan. Ini tipikal sekali. Tipikal lelaki hidung belang yang hanya mencari kepuasan semata dan tentu saja uang. Uang dari gadis lugu cenderung bodoh didepannya ini.

"Jadi _Pig_ , harusnya kau sadar bahwa selama ini dia hanyalah mengincar uangmu saja," Sakura mencoba membeberkan kenyataan pada teman bodohnya ini.

"Aku tahu ia sebenarnya tidak begitu sakura," lagi-lagi ia berkelit. Ia bercerita tentang betapa buruknya lelaki itu padanya saat meninggalkannya namun juga membelanya disaat bersamaan.

"Lalu apa kalau tidak seperti itu? Bukannya dia sering kau beri uang selama ini. Saat kau masih bekerja," Sakura ingin sekali memberi label tulisan baka pada jidat teman tersayangnya ini sekarang.

"Iya. Hanya saja.." Ia tampak berpikir. Masih ingin mencari sisi baik dari lelaki pujaan yang meninggalkannya dengan tidak etis begitu.

"Entahlah _forehead_ yang jelas aku tidak pernah bisa melupakannya. Ini sudah seminggu setelah kita putus," ekspresi frustasi Ino nampak seperti orang yang besok yang terjadi adalah kiamat kalau tidak ada lelaki itu disampingnya.

"Baru semingu _Pig_. Belum sebulan atau lebih. Kau pasti dapat segera melupakannya."

"Tidak semudahh itu. Bantahnya lagi," Sakura mendengus mendengar pernyataan Ino. Mulai bosan kalau harus berdebat dengan orang keras kepala ini.

"Rumahnya dimana sih? Dekat dengan rumahmu?"

"Tidak. Disekitar tempat tinggalmu. Makanya aku bertemu dengamu siapa tahu kau mengenalnya dan dapat membantuku kembali."

"Sudi sekali eh? Tidak akan," Sakura mendesis. "Namanya siapa?"

"Hidan."

 _Well._

"Oh anak kecil itu. Tahukah kau bahwa ia dulu sangat nakal saat kecil _Pig_. Dia pernah _drop out_ dari sekolah karena kenakalannya," Sakura tahu benar tabiat pemuda sial itu.

"Semua orang selalu bilang begitu. Tapi tahukah kamu bahwa sesungguhnya tidak."

"Kau buta," Sakura menunjuk Ino dengan satu jari telunjuknya.

"Tidak. Semua orang yang buta," bantah Ino.

"Ayolah _PIG_ ," Sakura memekik frustasi. "Dari semua kejadian yang ada bukankah itu sudah sangat jelas."

"Pokoknya aku selalu menganggap ia baik," Ino bertahan pada keyakinannya. Ia curhat pada Sakura sedari tadi sambil foto-foto selfi dengan kamera ponselnya. Temannya satu ini memang benar benar edan.

"Kalau dia memang baik berarti seharusnya tidak begitu," kalau yang ini pasti Sakura yang bicara.

"Iya sihh. Tapiii.."

"Tapi lagi," Sakura sangat bosan dengan tapinya Ino hari ini. "Susah bicara dengan orang dengan _IQ_ jongkok sepertimu."

Sakura melihat ke sekeliling. Matanya berganti-ganti direksi sedari tadi. Mencoba berusaha mencari atensi seseorang yang ia harapkan tiba-tiba bisa muncul seperti harapannya.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu jangan hanya foto saja." Sakura melirik lagi teman pirangnya itu.

"Oke oke."

Sakura melirik pada lantai _mall_ dibawah-nya. Ada acara disana. Sepertinya festival musik. Matanya kembali melirik sekitar dengan cermat. Saat pulang ke kota kelahirannya, Konoha hal yang sering di lakukan Sakura adalah ini. Mencari atensi seorang yang sangat ia damba saat dulu. Dan sepertinya masiha berlaku hingga sekarang.

"Bagaimana kau dengan Sasori?" Ino mencoba membuka topik lain kali ini.

"Baik," jawab sakura acuh tak acuh. Matanya masih menyusuri sekitar.

"Begitu saja? Kapan kalian menikah?"

"Entahlah. Aku masih tidak ingin," Sakura mengedikkan kedua bahunya.

"Tidak ingin katamu?" Ino mengernyitkan dahinya tanda bingung pada sahabatnya itu. "Kita sudah memasuki usia menikah dan kau masih belum menginginkannya. Kau waras?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Ada yang masih mengganjal pikirannya.

"Terkadang di keramaian seperti ini aku ingin kembali betemu dengan orang itu."

Sakura malah menjawab pertanyaan Ino dengan hal lain.

"Siapa? Sasuke?" Ino berkata dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Bukan."

"Siapa?" Ino makin penasaran dengan jawaban Sakura.

"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto."

"Oh.. Naruto. Hahhh? Naruto?" Ino hampir saja menyemburkan makanannya kalau saja tak melihat Sakura mendelik begitu hebat padanya. "Kenapa harus Naruto?" pertanyaan Ini lebih terdengar sebegai bisikan oleh telinga Sakura.

"Entahlah," jawaban Sakura mengambang. "Aku masih tidak bisa melupakannya hingga saat ini. Masih ada yang mengganjal di pikiranku tetntang lelaki itu."

"Mengapa seperti itu?" Ino terus mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan.

Sakura diam. Tidak menjawab. Setiap kali ia pulang ke kota kelahirannya ia selalu berharap bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Tapi selama 10 tahun setelah lulus dari Sekolah Menengah Atas ia sama sekali belum bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

"Kau bodoh Sakura." Sakura dapat mendengar Ino mengatakan ini dengan mendesis sama sepertinya tadi.

"Memang." Sakura tertawa miris

"Berarti kau sama denganku,"

Sakura tertawa. "Tapi bodohmu itu kelewatan Ino."

"Sialan kau Sakura."

Mereka lalu tertawa bersama.

"Ngomong-ngomong memasuki usia menikah katamu tadi bukankah kau sudah pernah menikah?" Sakura mengingatkan Ino akan posisi dirinya.

"Pernikahan tidak serius itu maksud mu?" Ino memasang tampang malas mendengarnya.

"Ya setidaknya kau sudah pernah menikah _Pig_. Kau tidak perlu meributkannya lagi. Dan kau sudah punya satu malaikat kecil."

"Kita sudah bercerai Sakura. Dan kuanggap lelaki itu bukan bagian dari hidupku. Anakku adalah anakku bukan anaknya."

"Oke oke. Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak bersama Inuzuka Kiba saja?" Sakura tersenyum jahil mengingat Kiba. Anak yang selalu mengejar-ngejar Ino saat mereka masih di Sekolah Menengah Pertama.

"What? Pecinta anjing itu," Ino memasng tampang mual. "Big No. bagaimana aku bisa bersama seorang pria yang kerjanya hanya bawa bawa anjing setiap hari Sakura."

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan Hidan yang tiba tiba meninggalkanmu? Bukankah itu lebih tidak masuk akal."

"Lebih tidak masuk akal mana kau yang masih mencintai orang lain tapi sudah memiliki calon untuk dinikahi."

Ya. Bodoh. Begitulah. Mereka berdua adalah wanita bodoh yang sama sama mencintai orang lain dengan kebodohan mereka.

"Menurutmu kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya _Pig_." Sakura mencoba mencari jawaban mengapa ia sangat memikirkannya selama ini.

"Entahlah. Jodoh mungkin," Sakura tahu nada bicara Ino kali ini tidak main-main.

Hati sakura menghangat mendengar itu. Ia mengamini perkataan ino. Meskipun itu hanya di dalam hati. Kita tidak pernah tahu masa depan bukan. Namun mengingat Sasori ia perlahan menepis harapan itu.

"Entahlah _Pig_. Aku tidak tahu. Aku bimbang." Sakura menghela nafasnya berat. Ia teringat kekasih baik hatinya di Suna. "Sasori lelaki baik dan aku mencintainya. Tapi aku bahkan masih mencintai orang yang tidak pernah mencintaku." Sakura tersenyum getir. "Memang apa alasanmu menyukai Hidan?"

"Ia begitu tampan Sakura. Tidak ada yang setampan itu sebelumnya." Katanya berapi api. "Dan juga aku sudah pernah tidur dengannya."

"Pelankan suaramu _Pig_." Sakura mendelik menatap sekeliling. Takut orang lain mendengarnya.

"Oke oke. Dan itu sudah sering." Ino mulai memelankan suara bombastisnya.

Sakura memijit keningnya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak bia melupakan Hidannnn. Aku hanya ingin bersamanya."

"Lompatlah dari lantai 5 ini pig. Aku kesal dengamu."

"Kau masih ingin disini?" Ino tidak mengubris ejekan sakura tadi. Ia mulai bosan.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Sakura.

"Kapan kau kembali lagi ke sini?"

"Entahlah"

"Sering seringlah ke Konoha. Aku ingin banyak bercerita dengangmu."

Sakura meninggalkan tempat itu sambil mengingat pesan terakhir yang ia kirimkan kepada Naruto. Ia tahu dirinya bodoh. Ia ingin saja melupakan semua. Tapi tak bisa. Tak pernah bisa. Terakhir ia pernah berkirim pesan dengan lelaki itu, yang mana ia berkata bahwa Sakura mencintai lelaki itu tanpa alasan. Dilain waktu ia juga akan berhenti menyukai Naruto tanpa alasan. Itulah yang dikatakan Namikaze Naruto sial itu padanya terakhir kali. Dan itu sangat membekas di hati sakura.

Naruto sangat membekas di hati sakura. Ia lelaki baik. Semua orang tahu itu. Dan sayangnya ia tidak menyukai sakura.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
